We are studying the phenomenon of photosensitivity due to drugs. We are currently investigating: (a) Phenothiazines, Promazine and Chlorpromazine; (b) Steriods, oral contraceptives, Prednisone; (c) Immuno-suppressant drugs: Azathioprine; (d) Photodynamic Action.